


Deep Ice

by Neptunium134



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Canada, Class Divide, Gen, Historical, Thailand, rich/poor divide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Valtteri Blake is the youngest son of Lord Conner Blake of Canada, who has recently bought a serving girl from the new nation of Thailand to serve his eldest daughter.Kimi Raksasri is a Thai commoner, brought over from Thailand to Canada, doomed to live as a servant.This was my answer to a question in my English Language Paper, I hope you like it. I may make more if I get any ideas and if I get the time.





	Deep Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> This was my answer to a question in my English Language Paper, I hope you like it. I may make more if I get any ideas and if I get the time.

The date is 1672. A ship from the newly-discovered Thailand was arriving in the Canadian port of Montreal. 

Valtteri Blake, the youngest son of Lord Conner Blake, watched from his bedroom window as slaves and cargo were jostled from the ship and dragged along the muddy flagstone street leading to the port.

He scoured the crowd, knowing his father had bought a young Thai lady as a servant for his eldest sister, Victoria.  
With her blonde hair and bright, sapphire blue eyes, Victoria was desired by all and she certainly had the brains to match. She had mastered French, Latin and English by the time she was five years old and knew all her times tables by age six. She could recite the Bible and knew all her English kings and Queen up to His Highness William III.

Valtteri’s older brothers, Nicholas and Matthew, were more interested in trying to get the prettiest girls and escorting them to their bedchambers when the parties their mother threw got too loud and busy for them.  
His other sister, Elizabeth, spoke very little Latin but was extremely talented with a needle and thread and was always sewing, sewing, sewing.  
She had made most of Valtteri’s clothes for him when he was younger, and he still had the quilt she made for his tenth birthday.

He sighed and turned back to his studies, intending to beat Victoria’s French score.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kimi Raksasri was relieved to be off the foul ship ripe with disease and vomit. She wasn’t sure how she survived the twelve-month journey surrounded by decaying corpses and human faeces that attracted flies and goodness knows what other germ-carrying creatures.

She was heaved up between two guards, and forcibly escorted from the ship, practically thrown from the boat onto the dock and somehow managed to catch herself before he fell flat on her face.

She was ushered towards a rather grand house and was taken around the back to a rather plain area with a plain wooden door answered by a plain woman in a plain white apron and cap.

She tutted at Kimi and dragged her inside, throwing her into a metal washtub filled with lukewarm water and a small bar of soap.

An hour later Kimi was standing in a small attic bedroom wearing a plain black ankle-length dress with the same plain apron and cap she had seen the other woman wearing. Her long brown hair had been washed and twisted into a bun, secured with pins under her cap and black boots her fastened quite tightly on her feet. She didn’t complain, though. It was the first time she had worn shoes.  
Shoes were a luxury where she grew up. Most clothes were made from any material her mother could swipe from the rag bin in the massive house she worked for.

Kimi gave herself one last glance in the mirror before leaving the cramped yet cosy room and heading downstairs to the large kitchen, as she had been told she was “too thin” and “needed some meat on her bones” before she could do any work.

It wasn’t going to be easy, but at least she was alive.


End file.
